Kamen Rider 2
Kamen Rider 2 may refer to any the following characters. Ichimonji Hayato.png| Hayato Ichimonji|link=Hayato Ichimonji Katsuhiko Yano.png| Katsuhiko Yano|link=Katsuhiko Yano Forms . (2001). Masked Rider Chronicles: A History of Cyborg Soldier's Battle. p. 24. ISBN 978-4812407837. . (2018). Heisei ＆ Showa: Kamen Rider Profile Complete Works. ISBN 978-988-78421-3-2. *'Rider Weight': 65 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 25 t *'Kicking Power': 30 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15.3 mKodansha. (2004). Kamen Rider Official File Magazine. Vol. 2. p. 9. ISBN 978-4063670929. Originally created to best and kill the traitor Takeshi Hongo, Hayato was modified to be capable of transforming via stylish hand positions to absorb wind power as opposed to Takeshi's need for a outside source of wind power to charge him, becoming a more versatile fighter as a result. However, Hayato was rescued by Hongo before being brainwashed, and fights against Shocker during Takeshi's absence. Like Hongo, Ichimonji seems to require no food or water whatsoever. The original manga gave an in-depth analysis of the entire schematics used by Hongo, Ichimonji, and the Shocker Riders. *'Ultrasensitive Antenna': a radar from the antenna *'Cat's Eye': allows infrared night vision *'Signal O': a brainwave transmission device that can detect other cyborgs *'Crusher': The face plate that can break chains *'Artificial Lungs': can recycle oxygen for two hours *'Pulmonary Converter': catches wind power to convert it to energy, also acts as a radiator *'Power Converter': capsules on the belt to store energy *'Typhoon': transformation belt which is an anemometer which measures the rider's energy *'Artificial Muscle': gives the rider the strength to jump like a giant grasshopper *'Jump Shoes': the soles are elastic-like springs. (Episodes 14-52) - New= New 2 Normal= |-| Dark Green Helmet= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 172 cm *'Rider Weight': 65 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 4.5 (15 km) *'Hearing': 4 km *'Enemy Sensor': 100 m Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 75 t *'Kicking Power': 90 t *'Resistance': 100 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21 m → 35 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2 sec . (2013). General Facts of Kamen Rider: Turbulent Fierce Battle Chapter. p. 84. ISBN 978-4575306040. The form displayed by Hayato upon his return from Nanki, Kamen Rider 2 dons the title of while gaining an upgrade to his capabilities to the extent of surviving and apparently unharmed by the effects of a nuclear bomb. Retaining his great strength from the original stage, Hayato now maintains the title of , an aspect later passed to Kamen Rider V3. (Episode 72 and onward appearanes) Sometimes, Hayato's helmet would take on the coloration of his old one in order to further differentiate 2 from 1. }} Just like Hongo, Ichimonji's Rider Suit has gone through significant changes. In Rider 2's initial appearances from episodes 14 up till 52, his suit was slightly similar to Rider 1's but with a silver stripe down the helmet, lines on the sides of the body and a red belt strap to differ from Rider 1. In later appearances, Rider 2 would sport a silver-coloured helmet and red gloves and boots. Rider 2's helmet changed to black from mid-V3 through ZX, to differentiate further from Rider 1, but the original helmet returned from Black RX onwards up till today. The black helmet returned briefly in Movie War Megamax and in Super Hero Taisen. - Reboot= Kamen Rider 2 1= }}]] |-| 2= }}]] Statistics: *'Height:' 182 cm *'Weight:' 71 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 3.5 t *'Kicking power': 10 t **'Rider Kick': 30 t *'Maximum jump height': 15 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.2 sec. For the reboot movies, Rider 2 was given a sleeker and more modernized design with a color scheme similar to the old Rider 2 suit used in the original series, though the helmet was given a lighter green instead of the original dark green. }} Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider 2. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider 2, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Kamen Rider 2. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider 2. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his left arm, boosting his punching power. The 2 Switch appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. Rider 2, along with Rider 1, V3, and Riderman, were turned into Switches (while X, Amazon, and Stronger were turned into Core Medals) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when Fourze inserted the Switches into the Fourze Driver and performed a Limit Break. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider 2 is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard s Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider 2. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider 2, created when Rider 2 was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Typhoon while the lid backside image depicts Kamen Rider 2's Rider Punch gesture. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It's styled for Gaim, Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro in the toyline. *Transformation: 2 (Nigō) Arms: Chikara no Nigō, Let's go! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: KRGa-2go Lockseed.png|2 Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-2go Lockseed opened.png|2 Lockseed (locked & opened) }} Appearances * Kamen Rider **Episode 14: Raid of the Demon Sabotegron **Episode 15: Counterattack, Sabotegron **Episode 16: Wrestler of the Devil, Pirasaurus **Episode 17: Death Match in the Ring: Defeat! Pirasaurus **Episode 18: Fossil Man: Hitodanger **Episode 19: Monster Kanibubbler Appears in Hokkaido **Episode 20: Fire-Breathing Caterpillar Monster: Dokugander **Episode 21: Dokugander, Confrontation at Osaka Castle **Episode 22: Suspicious Merman Amazonia **Episode 23: Sky-Flying Monster Musasabedol **Episode 24: Deadly Poison Monster Kinokomolg's Sortie! **Episode 25: Defeat Kinokomolg! **Episode 26: The Terrifying Antlion **Episode 27: Mukadelas Monster Classroom **Episode 28: Underground Monster Mogurang **Episode 29: Electric Monster Kuragedall **Episode 30: Revived Fossil, Bloodsucking Trilobite **Episode 31: Deathmatch! Anteater Demon Arigabari **Episode 32: Cannibalism Flower, Dokudalian **Episode 33: Steel Monster, Armadillong **Episode 34: Japan in Danger! Gamagiller's Invasion **Episode 35: Murderous Ant Queen, Archimedes **Episode 36: Resurrected Mummy Monster, Egyptus **Episode 37: Poisonous Gas Monster Trickabuto's G-Plan **Episode 38: Lightning Monster Eiking's World Darkness Plan **Episode 39: Monster Wolf Man's Huge Murder Party **Episode 40: Deathmatch! Monster Snowman vs. Two Riders **Episode 41: Magma Monster Ghoster, Decisive Battle at Sakurajima **Episode 42: The Devil's Messenger, Mysterious Fly Man **Episode 43: Mysterious Birdman Pranodon's Attack **Episode 44: Graveyard Monster, Kabibinga **Episode 45: Monster Namewhale's Gas Explosion Plan **Episode 46: Showdown!! Snow Mountain Monster Bearconger **Episode 47: The Death-Calling Ice Devil Todogiller **Episode 48: Bloodsucking Marshes of Leechguerilla **Episode 49: Cannibalistic Monster, Sea Anemone **Episode 50: Monster Turtlestone's Murderous Aurora Program **''Kamen Rider vs. Shocker'' **Episode 51: Stone Monster Unicornos vs. Double Rider Kick **Episode 52: My Name is Mysterious Birdman Gilgalass **Episode 72: Vampiric Mosquilas vs. Two Riders **Episode 73: Double Riders' Defeat! Shiomaneking **Episode 93: 8 Kamen Riders **Episode 94: The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader **Episode 98/Finale: Gel-Shocker Annihilated! The End of the Leader!! * Kamen Rider V3 **Episode 1: Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! **Episode 2: Last Testament of the Double Riders **Episode 21: The Double Riders Live **''Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants'' **Episode 33: V3 in Danger! Riders One and Two Return!! **Episode 34: Critical Moment! Baron Tusk vs. The Three Riders!! * Kamen Rider X **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **Episode 10: G.O.D. Secret Police! Apollo Geist!! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! **Episode 33: Fear! King Dark's Revenge!! **Episode 34: The Weapon of Terror Aims at Three Riders!! **Episode 35/Finale: Farewell, X-Rider * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 38: Appearance! Riders 1, 2!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 36: Hurry, Hayato Ichimonji! Save the People Caught in Trees!! **Episode 37: The Mystery of Hyakki Village! Is Hiroshi also Caught in a Tree? **Episode 39: Help! Two Riders!! Mother Becomes a Demon **Episode 40: Chase, Hayato! The Kappa's Bowl Flies Through the Sky **Episode 53: The End of Admiral Majin! And the Great Leader's True Identity? **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider The First * Kamen Rider The Next * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Kamen Rider Gaim ** Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Kamen Rider Drive ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special ** Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider